As the emphasis on organization increases, consumers, and builders, are looking to make more efficient use of closet storage space to facilitate access to articles, and to permit a greater number of clothing articles to be stored in a given area. More complicated approaches to closet organization employ sophisticated modules that add shelves, shoe racks and the like to the conventional clothes pole. One approach involves coated wire shelving which is customized for each individual closet by the installer. The closet is measured, and then the wire shelving is cut to fit within the closet. To install the wire shelving, placement of the holes is measured and marked on the wall, holes are then drilled. Next, several small clips are attached the wall using screws inserted into the pre-drilled holes. This approach, however, has several drawbacks. The rough edges, if not properly covered, snag and ruin clothing. In addition, the cut edges tend to rust, which also can potentially damage clothing, and mar the walls.
Another approach involves providing customized dressers in combination with large wall sections which are professionally installed in a closet. These organizers are costly, and cannot be easily disassembled and/or reused in another configuration or closet.
The largest drawback to conventional closet organizers is that they tend to be difficult to install without prior experience and several tools. Levels, saws, tape measures, drills, adhesives, screws and drills may be required. One miscut or mismeasurement may ruin all or a portion of the closet system. Baseboards must be pried from the walls, causing damage to the walls and requiring repair and painting. Another drawback is that long shelves are difficult to fit through the closet door. In addition, the installer may mar the walls as the long shelves are carried through a house prior to installation due to the awkwardness of carrying the long pieces of material.
Accordingly, what is needed is a cost effective organizing system for increasing the useful space in a consumer's closet. What is further needed is an organizing system which will not damage clothing or articles placed thereon. What is also needed is an organizing system which requires no precise measurements to be taken and has a simplified installation. What is further needed is an organizing system which is both easily assembled and disassembled.